The Birthday Present
by Muirnin
Summary: What do you get the girl who wants everything ... a romantic Hummelberry fic ...


_§____**The Birthday Present**____§_

By Muirnin Cocan

_**Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107.**_**_FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."_**

Kurt and Rachel had only been living together for a couple of days when he came home to the loft and saw a very tired Rachel sitting morose on the sofa.

"What's up doll?" Kurt asked in a teasing manner.

"Just worn out … Getting used to the schedule at NYADA … thinking about … things … a bit depressed about how stuff ended with Finn and I … and what happened between you and Blaine … You know just thinking about STUFF." Rachel said finally looking over at her best friend.

"Well … I wondered if you wanted to go out tonight … on a date?" Kurt asked … his hand was behind his back with a small envelope tucked back there.

"A date … with anyone in particular? Or is it just us heading to Call-backs?" Rachel asked.

"A date with me … and no it is not to call-backs … an honest lets get dressed up and head to someplace special … that you will never ever forget …" Kurt said "But it has to be tonight … can't make it for another night and you need to get dressed up in less than an hour if we are going to get there on time."

Kurt was already dressed quite fancifully given he had just come back from so he wasn't worried about how he was dressed … he walked over and took her hand and helped her up off the couch … "Come on doll … let's go … I know you will like this …" he smirked.

Kurt led her into her room and pulled a couple of items from her wardrobe and set them on the bed. "This is what you are wearing tonight … seriously … get dressed now … I'll be out here …"

When Rachel walked out of her room 30 minutes later she looked like a goddess dressed exquisitly and the pair made a dashing statement "You look gorgeous Rachel … absolutely gorgeous."

Grabbing their coats and her purse they headed out to catch a cab. Kurt had thought ahead and wrote down the address and had some bills tucked with the slip of paper that he handed to the cabbie. Given the address … the extra $20.00 was more than enough to get them to where they were going … but still he had not told Rachel.

When they pulled up outside the Barclay's center in Brooklyn … Rachel gasped … she turned and looked at Kurt.

"Are you kidding me? This is not a joke right? Like Finn driving to our wedding and it was actually a train to take me away from Lima? We are going there!" Rachel yammered awestruck at the bill board out front.

The Barclay Center was the venue for the one concert that Rachel had wanted to go to … 'Barbra Streisand – Back to Brooklyn' and she KNEW it was sold out … she knew it was … so how did he get tickets for this show …

"Sweetheart … yes we are going to this show … and this is not a joke … I actually had gotten these tickets a while ago when they first went on sale … back when we were in Lima … before graduation … I had originally planned to do this as your birthday present but then realized that since the concert is in October and your birthday was in December it would be a really long wait for you … I couldn't tease you like that …" Kurt said putting his arm around her waist.

"Kurt you are the sweetest, kindest … Oh I love you so much …" Rachel gushed in all sincerity "you keep doing these amazing things that really make me want to be your boyfriend … since Blaine never deserved you and Finn would never have got a clue to making my dreams come true. But you do …"

"What if I told you that seeing as my only good relationship in my life has been with you … I've been thinking of changing a bit …" Kurt mentioned casually.

As they stood in line waiting to go inside she looked at him puzzled "What kind of change? You're not going to bleach your hair or anything right?"

"Rachel … look at me … I love you … I am tired of hiding how I feel for you … really feel for you … yes I told Cedes I was gay … but when I think about it … I really only wanted to be with you … once we were separated because of going to Dalton … I realized that you are really an important part of my life and I … I am in love with you." Kurt said tenderly and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The gasp of surprise and then realization that this was real and not some dream fantasy of her she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him even deeper.

When they broke the kiss Kurt whispered in her ear … "so do you like your birthday present?"

"It's more than I could ever hope for …" Rachel said snuggled into his side.

"I know I am setting myself up for the future … the need to up my game but not sure how I will be able to top this present …" Kurt said jokingly.

"You will never have to top this present … mainly because not only are you giving me Barbra … I got you … and that is the biggest bow you could ever top it with … and I get you every single day … the present that keeps on giving." Rachel said kissing his lips one more time.

The entire concert mesmerized Rachel as she watched her idol give a performance of a lifetime … when her son Jason came on stage and sang Rachel started crying. By the time the concert was over she was certain that she would never be able to make it up to Kurt ever … but some how she would try and do just that …

After the concert they went to a trendy restaurant in Brooklyn and then headed home … Kurt had one last present to give Rachel … Taking the small box out of his coat pocket he dropped to one knee and opening the box he said "Rachel Barbara Berry … will you marry me?"

The Yes that she gasped out taken him by surprise … but he immediately put the ring on her finger … he was surprised only because of the fact that he hadn't planned to do this right away … he had wanted to date her for awhile … but then it was like his soul was dragging him to do this now … and given the fact that it was his mother's wedding rings that he had (thanks to his dad) perhaps she was the one guiding him … but no matter what … She was going to be his wife.

"Did you have any idea when you want to get married?" Rachel asked as she was curled into his side.

"Well seeing as this was all for your birthday … how about we plan for on your birthday … I promise you will ALWAYS get twice the presents … as well as one each day of Hanakah and one for Christmas as well." Kurt said watching her eyes light up at the mention of presents. He remembered all too well the 'list' that she had given Finn … secretly he had made a copy of said list and kept it as a ready reference for buying her anything.

Kissing him gently on the lips she smiled "Don't worry Kurt I won't hold you to all those gifts … you have already given me the best gift …"

"Oh the concert … well I am rather proud of that one …"

"No silly … I got you …" Rachel said smiling "I know I am quite a bit materialistic … and in some cases that is a good thing … but I realized something last Christmas … its not the amount that you spend on gifts or how many you get … it is the person who gave you the gift and what they mean to you … that is the true meaning of the Holidays … and my birthday would be fine … we don't even have to have a huge wedding … just a Rabbi here in our living room and get your folks and my dads here as our witnesses."

"Now that is something I can definitely agree to … something simple and small …" Kurt said. "We've already seen what a Glee Wedding would be like … I think a HummelBerry wedding would be just fine …"

Kurt practiced his callagraphy until he got it right and wrote out the following invitations

_Rachel Berry_

_and_

_Kurt Hummel_

_wish to invite you_

_to a _

_Hummel-Berry Ceremony_

_December 18, 2012_

_at their home in_

_Bushwick, Brooklyn, New York_

_Formal Dress is optional_

He sent one to his dad and Carole and one to his future fathers in law and one to Shelby Corcoran … he figured that all the Glee kids would just have to hear about it through the grapevine … or Finn …

When the day finally arrived, Kurt was surprised that they had more guests than originally invited … not only had their folks shown up but also Finn, Quinn, Santana, Will and Emma, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam and Blaine.

They kept trying to get information from Kurt to find out what was going on … but Kurt was really good at keeping secrets … and when the Rabbi showed up Kurt whispered into his ear and then Kurt disappeared behind a curtain and then escorted Rachel out who was dressed in a white dress that she had worn the night of the Winter Showcase.

The ceremony went smoothly and at the end when they were pronounced husband and wife the looks on their friends faces was priceless … but Rachel and Kurt didn't care … they were happy …

Rachel told the onlookers … "I don't think there is anyway I am going to top this birthday present … But I sure as heck will try …"

On Kurt's birthday in May she went into preterm labor … and the doctor warned her that it was a bit too soon for the baby to arrive. Kurt just whispered into her ear that it was a nice thought but having them both with him for their anniversary was a nice enough present …

And so it went through the years as they tried to out do the other for birthday presents … but Rachel would NEVER be able to top the first gift that Kurt had given her … the Concert and himself …

**THE END**

_**Author's Note: **This one popped into my head after seeing this concert on Great Performances … I highly recommend seeing this concert … Yes my hummelberry stories are quick and seem to go way too fast for a relationship … but this relationship has been building for quite sometime … and with Soul mates you just know … its even deeper than Love at First sight … If you have any ideas you want me to play around with … let me know … I probably might be able to come up with something … remember reviews are my Drug of Choice … their cheap and the addiction keeps me high for days and you don't get arrested for possession of reviews … not that I have ever been arrested … my family was in law enforcement and the military … kinda hard to not walk the straight and narrow … although I have a couple of family members who have gotten into a wee bit of trouble … but I won't judge … just trying to stay out of trouble myself._


End file.
